Thinking Outside the Box abandoned until anyone wants it to continue
by DarkMewGrl
Summary: A small Pokémon named Lucy has spent her whole life in a PC box, everyone there always avoids her, though she doesn't know why. When 6 Pokémon come that's she's never seen before, and claim that they've seen the outside world, Lucy manages to escape with her new friends in a quest to find her parents. But she finds more than she expected, things became weird, in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Pokémon: Thinking outside the box

Chapter 1: Prologue

My name is Lucidum. It's a strange name, I know, but I don't get to choose. I just call myself Lucy for short

Apparently, I'm a Pokémon. Don't know what that is, but that's what I am

I live within a large box. Its named: 'Jerry: failed'. It says that on the roof. I have no idea what that means.

All my life I've lived in here, and I know it like the back of my hand… or paw, whichever one I have. I've never seen anything else, anywhere else.

Apart from when I first opened my eyes

 **Backstory**

I open my eyes

Darkness

All around me, apart from a small flame in the corner, attached to me, the warmth of the fire licking my scale covered skin

I don't like it

I'll never look at it again

My body is stiff, I try to stretch but I feel walls stopping me from moving much, all around me, in an oval space

I'm encased into a small space

I hate this even more

I want to get out

If I break this wall, I'll be free, won't I?

I push my head against the top

OW! What was that feeling? It hurt

I press my arm against it, it's cracked a bit

Once more

I bang my head against the top, and I hear a cracking sound

A small shard falls onto my lap, light leaking in after it

It hits my stomach to show a creamy yellow skin

It looks ugly

I look back up and push my hand against the roof, the celling cracks, and more light fills in, the walls around me collapse and I'm floating in light

The light blinds me and I'm forced to close my eyes

I hear a ding and before I can do anything, I'm sucked into another encased space, this one more spherical

And then I feel the world around disappear and reappear

I feel sick

Before I can react, once more, I'm taken out of the space, and find myself falling, green below me, I fall faster and faster, scared of my life

The green stuff on the floor gets closer and closer, I get more and more scared, and I close my eyes

Just before I hit the ground, something opens above me, and I slowly flutter down

When my feet touch solid ground, I stumble and fall, not yet able to stand or walk, and I look up

Whatever stopped me from falling is gone

I look around, No one's there

I close my eyes

This is all too much

Where's mummy and daddy?


	2. Chapter 2: An Opened Box

Chapter 2: an opened box

Day: 32

Time: 7:23

I open my eyes and look up to see a beautiful blue sky covered in cotton-candy clouds

just like every other day here

I push myself up of the floor and onto my stubby back legs

I stretch my short arms able my head and stretch my claws out, scratching the air above me

I yawn again and place my arms by my sides

hmmm

I'm hungry

too hungry to scavenge

I'll have to go to the Centre

ughhhhh

never mind, I needed to get some healthy berries soon, not half rotten ones

I sigh and start walking to the Centre of the box

Day: 32

Time: 7:54

I finally reach the Centre of Jerry: failed and I duck behind a bush

I look down at my hands, they've turned green. It always creeps me out, whenever I sneak up to eat from the Centre, and it creeps me out, but I ignore it.

I look back up and see a giant pile of berries, and lots of orange lizards around them, eating.

Above each of them is a small hologram. Like a name tag. It lists their name, a number, either a blue or pink colour, and a word. The word is Charmander.

Then after that is a blank space, all of them have a blank space

Really weird

Below all that information is a green bar, its always full, apart from when I fell from a tree, some of the end disappeared, but slowly it came back

I look up to just above my head to see my hologram

Lucidum- M- M- CHARMANDER-

and then hen the space is filled with a little star.

I've overheard from all of the other 'Charmander' that my hologram is weird. Instead of a number and a colour, it says 'M' and Charmander is in capital's instead. And I think it's weird too

but the thing that even they don't dare whisper about, is the small star symbol

every day I think about what it could mean, and I one up with nothing, no solution

but enough of the thinking, I need food.

I look back over to the pile of berries.

a Charmander with the name of 'auxilium' is chatting with another called 'allium' I often see those two when I come here.

Then, suddenly, all the surrounding Charmander screams and run away from the pile, my focus is immediately taken off the two lizards and upwards, where everyone is looking

the usually immobile sky slowly starts to rise, and light leaks in

by now everyone has run off and hidden into the surrounding bushes, so this is a golden opportunity to get some berries

I quickly run towards the giant pile of fruit and start scooping fruit up and into my paws

I start to run backwards, satisfied with my collection, before I'm stop

''LUCIDUM! LOOK UP!'' Shouts a voice from a nearby bush

I look up and drop my berries

the sky is now fully tilted upwards, light leaking in and blinding me, reminding me of my first ever day.

then, 6 beams of light start to fall, fall fast, the beams of light each form different shapes as thy fall, each one different. I've never seen them before

All the Charmander Run further away, into the trees they call home, as the 6 Pokémon land in a line in front of me

Usually, being me, I'd run, not from fear, from selfishness. But this is new. I've never seen anything… or one… like them

They all open their eyes and they instantly look at me

The nametags appear above their heads and I look at them. Each of them are different. But where everyone else usually says 'Charmander' They have a different word

A blue one that has four paws and frilly things on their head has the word 'Vaporeon'

The dark purple one with red, sparkly eyes has the word 'Sableye'

A pinkish one with a large circular thing on it's head has the word 'Shiinotic'

The one that has black and cream colouring, a hard-looking head, and a creamy stick in its hand has the word 'Marowak-A'

The one with a large, 3-pointed yellow head with blue tags on them and is floating as the word 'Jirachi'

But the last one is like me

It's in capitals

It has two silver things in it's 3-fingered hands, and is yellow and brown, it has the word 'ALAKAZAM'

''Lucidum'' says the Vaporeon which is apparently called Splash according to the Tag

''So, it is true'' Says the Shiinotic as it steps forward

I slowly back away

''Shhhhh….'' Says the Jirachi ''We won't hurt you! Say, Are you Lucidum?''

What a stupid question, it says that on the name tag above my head

It smiles

''I seeeeee… Jerryyyyyyy…., I think itssssss… true….'' says the Sableye to the Alakazam

''Did it just say 'Jerry?''' I murmur to myself

Jerry looks up to the roof and cringes

It looks back at me

''Yes, I am Jerry'' Says Jerry

''Coincidence, right?'' I say to myself

The Jirachi floats towards me and I stiffen

''Yes, of course it is! Say young Charmander, what do you know about yourself?'' Asks the Jirachi

''Me? Well, I know I'm different to all the supposedly called 'Charmander's here, and my nametags different to others because everyone else has a number, a blue or pink colour, and then the word Charmander is in capitals where everyone else's isn't'' I say quite quickly

''He, your just like Jerry over 'eer'' says the Marowak

The Jirachi smiles an almost-evil grin ''I think you two'll get along! Both of you are genderless despite your species usually having a gender''

'''species'?'' I say, a bit confused. Actually, very confused. What is a Species

The Vaporeon walks towards me, and circles around me

''Oh, my little one! How could you not know? You're a Pokémon! There's hundreds of different species of Pokémon, each with different types, abilities, looks, etc.! You, my lovely, are a Charmander'' It says

''So, all of you are different species? That's why you look different to everyone in the box? But… Everyone says that I look different as well'' I say, looking sad

''that's because you're a sh- '' Begins the Sableye before the Alakazam slaps him across the back

The Vaporeon smiles

''He he! Naughty Miss Chief!'' it says

'''Miss Chief'?'' I repeat, confused

The Shiinotic turns to me

''That is the Sableye's name. We all have names; our trainer gives them to us'' it says

'''Trainer'?'' I repeat. I'm taking in way too much information for me to handle

''How can you not know lovely?'' asks the Vaporeon

''We are all Pokémon under the ownership of our trainer, Leo. Even you. We train outside of the PC, and battle for him'' says the Alakazam

This is too much and- wait…

''Did you say 'Outside'? Like, outside this box?'' I ask

Shock crosses all of their faces other than the Sableye, it just grins evilly

''Oh, my lovely! We've spent half of our life outside the PC boxes! But have you never seen outside of this PC box? Ever? Do you know what you are? Have your parents told you?'' Asks the Vaporeon quickly

Parents

She stops and looks at my pale expression

''Do you even know your parents?'' she asks, looking down at me

I slowly shake my head as tears start to form in my eyes

The Alakazam takes a step back and sighs as the Shiinotic and Jirachi come and hug me along with the Vaporeon as I silently cry, with the whole of the 'PC box' watching

I've never met my parents

I want to meet them

I've felt so lonely

But I've found others that'll talk to me

This is too much

I miss my Parents

The parents that I've never met


	3. Chapter 3: Wishes

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update for a while (a friend of mine insisted that I'd update my main story, so i did) but I'm back. This story is starting to dye out, so, though I have an overall plan, could you guys please give some inspiration please? I'll also be starting ANOTHER fanfic. So yeah.**

Chaper 3: Wishes

I climb out of my leafy bed and shake the leaves off

I look around and see 6 Pokémon lying around me

I learnt so much from them yesterday

But they said they're from the outside

So now I'm curious

'When they came in, the sky opened, if we can get it to open again... we could try out' I say to myself

'' yo dude'' I hear a voice and turn around

It's the Jirachi

I soon learnt their name is sky

Jirachi are apparently genderless, so she says, but I call her a she anyway

''Yes sky?'' I ask

''If you plan to escape, I may be of some help'' she says

I'm confused

He floats over to me

''Look, Jirachi are mythical Pokémon, so we have a power that most do not posses, but a jirachi's power will come in handy for you now'' she says, while twirling around me

I heard she has a 'sassy' nature, but she seams more of that 'weird creepy girl you try's to leer you to do something that seams like it'll help you, but ends up the opposite' (those where splash's words).

''What do you mean?'' I ask

Jirachi giggles

''Oh... your just like your mother...'' she says as she looks into my eyes

''Mother...?'' I say

Jirachi giggles

''Little charmander, your mother was a strong charizard, she had two powerful stones on either arm that allowed her to evolve during battle: she was very smart, by became clueless at the simple things'' she says and 'bop's me on he nose

''You knew her?'' I ask, wondering

'I knew her? Of course I did! I raised her! But your father, he disappeared when _they_ found him and you mother ran off the the mountains in grief '' she says

''They?'' I repeat, confused

Sky shakes her head and smiles

''Look, Jirachi are known as the wish Pokémon. Make a wish, and I will grant it.'' Sky says

My eyes light up

All the possibilities

'' Now now now, with me being a good psychic, I can tell you'd want to use em often, but I have a little curse. After you use your first wish, all the other wishes can be... twisted. Play on words, for example, a young lilipup I used to know used a second wish and asked 'I want to see my best friend' and he saw his friend, but his friend was dead.'' She says, seriously

I gulp

I nod

''Ughhh... sky, don tell me your telling Lucy the Tory of Marko...'' Moans Splash in her sleep

Sky giggles and turns to me

Use it wisely 'she says'

I nod

Sky looks at me

''Lucy, your tail, what's wrong with it?'' Sky asks

I turn around and look at my tail, the fire glows a purple, grey

'If I'm not mistaken, that's the colour of grief' says Sky

I look at my tail hen glows an orange-Beige colour

'That's the colour o confusion. Lucy, you didn't tell me your tail can do that' says Sky

'I didn't know either, I rarely look at my tail' I answer

'Why where you feeling grief and sadness?' She asks

'I've never seen my parents, I just hope they're not dead' I say, as my tail turns back to the purple, grey colour

Sky hugs me

'How about we go on a quest! We'll find them!' Says sky

I look up at her, eyes twinkling

Sky smiles

'Now you look like your farther. I can tell you want to find your parents and go outside, but I know you have many questions about yourself as well. As soon as we break out of the PC box, we'll go on an adventure together! I promise!' Says sky

I smile at her

'Did someone say, break out of?' I hear a voice in h shadows

'It was only time you appeared' tuts sky

The Pokémon smiles

'I'm a sableye, with the abilities keen eye and prankster, with a naughty nature. I am he PERFECT Pokémon for this' she smiles

'How about we all go?' Asks another voice

And out comes Jerry

'You think? You never agree to these kinds of things' says Sky

'There's a reason I'm agreeing to this one' replies the Alakazam

It smiles

And I feel like I know that smile

Although I've never seen it before


End file.
